Some printing apparatuses include a fixing device for fixing marking materials forming images onto media. Such fixing devices can include opposed members forming a nip. Media are fed to the nip where the members can heat and apply pressure to the media to fix the images.
It would be desirable to provide apparatuses useful in printing and methods of controlling the temperature of surfaces in such apparatuses that can provide desirable temperature control.